


That Night

by OneIrishDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alot maybe, Fluff, Harry gets drunk, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneIrishDirection/pseuds/OneIrishDirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decided to go out for once, only to find something that could ruin the five boy's careers, not to mention his friendship with Harry, two months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work, it's been sitting in my notes for ages and I've only just gotten around to post it along with UIMY. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes, lemme know if you find some!

Louis found out he was pregnant less than two weeks ago. He left One Direction because he knew it would be difficult to stay and watch his four best friends suffer because he'd gone and made that one stupid mistake two months ago.

He knew he'd made the worst decision of his life as soon as he walked out of the flat both he and Harry shared, unknown at the time that he'd be without a penny to his name. He didn't know that he'd agreed to leave the band for good with no money or chances of ever returning to his, now old, job. And the only thing that made matters worse was that he'd never see a certain curly haired lad again. 

***

The dance floor vibrated underneath their feet, their bodies moving in perfect timing as the tall guy behind him rolled his hips against Louis' bum, cause the smaller lad to let out breathy moans. 

This all continued for what seemed like hours before Louis was finally /finally/ being dragged out from the sweltering heat of the dance floor and out into the cold November air, only to climb straight into a taxi. The twos lips instantly pressed together, moving in a rapid pace as the car moved and headed for the taller lads, Jake or Jason or something's like that, flat that was 'just on the edge of the town, don't worry'. 

It was only the next morning when Louis woke up with a pain shooting up his spine and a note next to his pillow from Jason (Of course!), stating he'd gone to get breakfast and it was only minutes later that Louis heard a door open and close again.

***

After he'd stumbled out to the kitchen, both sleepily and painfully, the rest of the morning was easier that Louis had expected. He'd stated until late in the afternoon before leaving with an exchange of soft, slow kisses and promises to call one another before making his way to his own apartment.

"Harry! Harry, I'm home!" Louis called out as he toed off his shoes and left his keys in the bowl next to the door, pulling off his jacket as he walked into the living room to find the curly haired lad sprawled out on the couch.Harry craned his neck back to look up towards Louis, a smirk on his face as he took in the fact the feathery haired was still sporting the clothes he had worn the night before. "/Someone/ had a good night last night." He teased, his eyebrows wriggling as Louis placed himself next to the lanky figure. "Oh shut up, you're just jealous cause I pulled and you didn't."

Louis fell asleep curled up against Harry's chest not even thirty minutes later, his head laid against his shoulder as he got one of his last peaceful sleeps, unknown to himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Everything turned for the worst four weeks later. That's when the morning sickness started, having the small lad up every morning at six-oh-seven on the dot to rush into the bathroom as fast as he could to empty out the contents of his stomach for the next hour.

It was only when he began to eat the strangest foods, like pickles smoothed in peanut butter that Liam began to notice. He left saying anything until the fifth early morning the Doncaster lad had before confronting him. "Lou, you need to go to the doctors.." He said, watching Louis walk out of the bathroom that day. "It cant be normal that you're sick this much."

"Liam, I can take care of myself." Louis instantly protested, giving out a small huff of air that sent his flimsy hair up onto his head from his forehead. "You don't have to worry about me!"

The next day saw him sitting in the waiting room to the doctor's office that Liam dragged him into after the two band mates had been in the examination room and Louis had gotten blood work done, Louis' knee nervously bouncing up and down until Liam pushed a hand down on his thigh. "I know you wish that it was Harry here and not me, Lou but you gotta relax, yeah..?"

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, his mouth opening to protest against Liam's words because he wasn't wishing that Harry was there. Although he really was, he just couldn't admit it. "We've been here for nearly an hour, Liam!" He couldn't help the pout that grew on his lips. "Right now the only thing I'm wishing for is to go ho-"

 

He was cut off by his name being called, that had him tugging on Liam's wrist and pulling him after the doctor, definitely not wanting to find out what was wrong -if there even was- by himself. The two sat down in the large room, Liam on the chair next to the desk while Louis sat up on the bed to the doctors orders. "Sorry for having you wait so long!" The young girl exclaimed, givng Louis a kind smile. "We just needed to run the tests a second time, we were afraid we'd mixed you results up with another paitents but it's rather simple.."

"You're pregnant, congradulations!" 

***

"Louis, what are you doing?!" Liam called out as the small lad was practically a blur flying throught his Harry's shared apartment, that had Liam thanking-and cursing- whoever was up there being thankful that Harry was up with Anne for their break although he silently begged he wasn't so the curly haired lad could conivnce Louis to stop.

"I-.. I can't stay, Li.." Louis said quietly, a hand resting on his hip as the other pushed through his hair, gripping it by its ends roughly. "You heard her, I'm pregnant! I- I have to go, now.." He said, rushing over his words as he moved to stuff a wad of clothes into a suitcase.

Liam sighed watching Louis, he knew it was going to be near impossible to get through to the older lad, although he looked much younger at that moment there than what he actually was. He looks so vunerable... "C'mon Lou, you've got all of us, we'll help you through this! Especially Ha-"

"No! Liam, you can't tell anyone!" Louis practically screeched as he tugged on one of Harry's sweatshirts over his head, hugging his waist subconsciously. "Please, this has to be just between us.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments please?:)


	3. Chapter Three

The morning sickness stopped for while after the second month, the day he moved back in with Jay and the girls again. He was more than grateful that it had stopped, he wouldn't have the twins bursting into the bathroom and begging to know 'Why is LouLou sick?' every morning. 

His phone wouldn't stop buzzing either that day. Liam begging for him to let the other lad tell the other three why Louis had left, being the other reason why his phone was buzzing. He sighed shakily as he leaned back in the chair heavily, his hands rubbing down his face harshly just as Jay walked into the living room. "Boo.. Harry's here.." She said softly, pushing a hand through his feathery hair gently. "And before you go ballistic, I had to tell him why you'd came home, he was worried sick, love." She explained, pulling a protesting Louis up off of the couch as Harry walked in the room.

Louis looked up hearing the curly haired lad walk in, barely waiting a second before rushing forwards into Harry's chest without hesitation, the tears he'd been hiding for two months finally pouring over rapidly with a choked sounded sob that had Harry hugging the small lad close.

"Hey, shh.." He soothed instantly, rubbing over Louis' back with a large hand, his other arm holding the boy close. "You're gonna get through this, okay? You're gonna

get through this and I'm going to be right beside you." He swore, pressing his lips to the top of Louis' head softly after feeling a small nod against his chest before walking backwards to sit on the couch with Louis in his lap.

Jay waited until the tell tale signs of Louis' chest slowly rising and falling, signalling he was asleep before she sat next to Harry, a soft sigh falling from her lips. "Liam said that he hasn't slept all that much since he found out.. Thank god you got him to, crying or not.." She said quietly, watching the two fondly.

"I didn't know anything to do with it up until you told me.." Harry whispered, his voice trembling slightly as a hand moved up to caress through Louis' feathery hair gently. "If I hadn't of been up with mu-," "Harry, don't. We both know that he would've kept quiet about it, even after he's had the baby."

Harry sighed quietly in defeat, a soft chuckle falling from his lips as he nuzzles his nose in against Louis' hair gently. "I know... I'm just glad that's not the case.." He whispered softly, carefully fixing his grip on the smaller lad.

***

"Are you gonna tell him?" Harry asked later that day when the two lads were back in the shared flat. Where we're meant to be.. He thought to himself when he glanced over to the curled up smaller lad opposite him. "The dad, y'know..?"

"He knows.. He doesn't want anything to do with the baby, why do you think I left?" Louis spat out, his face twisting up slightly as he looked up to harry.

Oh god, not the hormones.. Harry mumbled underneath his breath, looking up to Louis with a soft smile. "I was just wondering, Boo.." He said softly, scooting over to pull Louis up into his lap gently. "I told you already too, I'm not going anywhere, I promise.." 

Some promises are just waiting to be broken...


	4. Chapter Four

**_Two months, three weeks._** Louis was frantic. He had been pacing around the room for the last three hours waiting for Harry to come home, having been promised by the curly haired lad 'I'm only going to be an hour, Lou. Its only a couple of drinks with mates from home'.

He'd given it half an hour before the worry began to kick in, although he convinced himself that it was the hormones. He was getting ready to call Harry's friends after having no luck with Harry's phone for the umpteenth time before his head snapped up hearing the front door open and shut obnoxiously loud, Harry obviously beyond drunk considering the loud giggles that were to be heard. He rushed out to meet the lad by the door, practically seething.

"What happened to an hour? I've been up for the last three hours waiting! I even got the Chinese like we usually get!" He said, his voice raising an octave. Harry only blinked at Louis briefly before the giggles started up again, giving Louis a drunken smirk through a hiccup that caused Louis' stomach to knot uneasily at the smell of alcohol that came from Harry. "We were just having a bit of fun, Lou!" He slurred, staggering towards the small lad only for him to take a step back from him, Harry only giving a shrug. "Awh cmon, boo. You're not seriously mad at me, are you?" That was the only thing Louis would listen to before he spun around, stomping off towards his bedroom with his arms folded over his chest. He looked around the practically unfamiliar room once he'd shut the door, having spent the last few weeks in Harry's room with him.

Harry stared after Louis, a small laugh leaving him once the door was slammed. "I take that as a yes then."

***

Louis stayed in the room for the week after that. By the second day Harry was forcing Louis to open the door a few times a day so as he could get plates of food for the lad, afraid something would happen if he didn't eat. He was clueless about what had happened that night, putting Louis' behaviour down to something that had happened elsewhere.

When Louis finally left the room after his eighth day, he walked downstairs groggy eyed to find Harry siting on the couch. He cleared his throat quietly to grab his attention, his eyes narrowing hearing Harry's laugh ring through the house, only to be followed by the unmistakeable deep voice. "You decided you finally wanted to come out of your cave?" He teased, sitting up in the couch to smirk at Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking over to the couch before sitting on the end opposite Harry. "Why would you care about what I do?" He said, bitterly almost as he moved his legs up into his chest tightly, ignoring the small resistance that came from his stomach.

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes, moving over in the couch to pull Louis up into his lap gently, wrapping his arms tight around him so as he couldn't leave. "Because were Hazza and Boo, we stick together through everything, like we do with the lads." He said softly into Louis' feathery hair, pressing a light kiss there. "We don't leave eachother, hear that?" He said firmly, giving the small boy a soft squeeze.

"Yeah.. I do.."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are your friends!:)


End file.
